


Am I?

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Haircuts, Lesbian Katara (Avatar), Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kataras new roommate opens a few more doors than expected
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 12





	Am I?

She didn’t know how she did it, but after four years with Aang she ended things. There wasn’t anything wrong with him or their relationship but it just seemed like it was time. They’d been together since her sophomore year and his freshman year of high school and now after her gap year she wanted to move to Caldera to begin university. Aang did not support her, or was her final straw.

She found a simple two bedroom apartment a few blocks from campus and is living with a girl her age named Azula. Azula has a few piercings in her ears, hair that’s maybe a few finger lengths long, and a tattoo of a dragon on her left bicep. Also she’s a raging lesbian- something she never lets Katara forget. 

“Give me a month,” she prowls, “and you’ll want your haircut shorter than mine.”

Katara holds firm, its tradition in water tribe culture to have long hair. But soon the heat gets to her and the frustration of a sweaty ponytail that she doesn’t know what’s become of her feet or her larynx when she sits down in front of Azula, who’s a couple glasses of wine in, to a particular episode of the Bachelorette and says, “I’m ready.”

“I know,” Azula smiles and gently grabs her shoulder. It was a bit tender and katara cant help as to linger on the way her hips moved as she exited the room. It’s been six month since her breakup with Aang and she now feels ready. Ready to let go of her old self, regardless of what traditions dictated.

Azula brought out a bag, its contents alluded Katara.

“Kneel in front of me,” Azula commandes as katara complies. She gathered kataras thick curls in her hands. 

Kataras shoulders relax as Azula asks, “are you ready, love?”

Before katara can say yes Azula cuts through her ponytail and in a matter of seconds waist length hair barely reaches her collar bones. With deft fingers Azula clips up the hair above her ears and katara is completely innocent of Azulas lips on her neck, “soon, kat,” her shoulders tender, she’d never been called cat before.

And then before she could get used to a long bob she heard a buzz and clumps of hair fell down her neck and within a minute all the hair from the top of her ears and down was buzzed to a millimeter. She ran her hands through it and honestly couldn’t decide if she loved it or hated it. 

Azula let down her top hair and katara felt okay until the scissors sliced through it and her hair barely covered her ears.

She found her voice, “Azula, what are you doing?”

“Kat,” she purred. “You’re joining our team, so let’s join with a wow- besides most of its gone anyways let’s go all the way.”

“What team?” She quivered. 

Azula then kissed her deeply, as she ran her clippers through her hair, shaving her pixie down the middle- “mine,” she said as she finished sharing her own head.

Katara could hardly gasp, “please,” she begged, “more.”

So Azula complies, soon kataras former waist length hair could barely be pulled. It was a crew cut, the top was maybe a quarter of an inch at its longest and faded into nothing. As she felt her head she went into a pure fury. It was intoxicating and also terrifying. As she looked in the mirror there was nothing there and before she could even sissy to Azula, her lips are on her neck, “il do glad there’s nothing blocking me anymore”

Three months later when she came home to the South Pole, with her head shaved shorter than her girlfriend azulas 1 inch crew cut she could understand why her brother fainted.  
“


End file.
